Son Goku (Xeno)
Summary Xeno Goku, or Goku: Xeno, is one of the main characters in Dragon Ball Heroes and Super Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as a major member of the Time Patrol. He is essentially a semi-composite version of the Son Goku, having experienced the main storyline of Dragon Ball (from OGDB to Battle of Gods), as well as the movies and Dragon Ball GT, meaning he does possess the Super Saiyan God transformation, as well as Super Saiyan 4, while Super Saiyan Blue is exotic to him due to not experiencing Resurrection of F and onwards. Xeno Goku is also rather different from other counterparts of Goku, as, along with the obvious difference in design, he is much more serious and straight-forward than them, thus he is far less prone to weaknesses such as letting his guard down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Aura, Reactive Power Level, Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Magic (Via the Power Pole), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (Can teleport into and out of dimensions and timelines via Instant Transmission), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Absorption (While in Super Saiyan 4, absorbed Great Ape Baby's Revenge Death Ball), Power Mimicry (Can mimic ki-based techniques simply by witnessing them), Sealing (Can seal beings in any physical container using the Evil Containment Wave. This technique was shown working on the likes of Zamasu and Vegeta. Sealed Omega Shenron using a nameless technique), Healing (Can heal his injuries and restore his stamina using Senzu Beans), Information Analysis, Summoning, which grants Reality Warping, Resurrection and Wish Granting (Using Shenron Mode, Xeno Goku can summon either Shenron or Super Shenron and utilize their powers to his advantage), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), BFR (Space-Time Transfer can send anyone through space-time), Status Effect Inducement (Can halve his opponent's speed and strength), Statistics Amplification (Via Kaioken, which can boosted up to x100), Fusionism (Using the Potara Earrings or the Metamoran Fusion Dance, Xeno Goku and a fusée, normally Xeno Vegeta, can merge into one incredibly powerful warrior - Xeno Gogeta or Xeno Vegito. However, not only is this non-combat applicable, but fusion also typically lasts for a limited amount of time, with the intended limit being an hour as Vegito and thirty minutes as Gogeta), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip holes in space), Time Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can form a pocket dimension in which time is slowed down), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent, and in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Life Manipulation (Can rob his opponents of their life energy and use said life energy to heal himself, before crushing it, using Draw), Resistance to: Electricity, Sleep Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As a god, Demigra's magic and mentality-manipulating powers are completely ineffective against Xeno Goku. Said mind control managed to take over Vegeta and Broly, both of whom have previously resisted and broken out of mind control. In addition, he was completely unaffected by Demigra's evil influence, and can resist being turned into a Time Breaker), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Survived multiple attacks from Shroom, which directly targeted his soul and were stealing its energy), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (Beings with Godly Ki are immune to Android 21's waves, which affected Krillin's memories and greatly de-powered the Z-Fighters), BFR (Slapped away an attack from Demigra, which sent Beat through time), and likely Transmutation (Far superior to Super Saiyan Vegito during the Buu Saga, who overpowered Buuhan, even though he was turned into a piece of candy. Also given that Xeno Goku is literally one half of Vegito, he likely has this resistance), Acausality (Type 1; The Time Breakers tampering with history and the timelines caused many time paradoxes, distortions and anomalies. However, Xeno Goku was never shown to be affected by this, at all) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (In his base form -- or in Super Saiyan at most, as it is an available skill to him during the battle -- he defeated Demigra, who managed to transcend space and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole, thus surpassing the Crack of Time and space-time in its entirety, entering the "Real World" - a dimension that views Dragon Ball Heroes as an arcade videogame. Fought against Chamel, who was collapsing the "Real World" with his mere presence. In Super Saiyan 3, he one-shot Gravy, who is in the same league of power as other Demon Gods and is superior to Demigra. Battled Sealas, who can form extradimensional space and recreated the entirety of Dragon Ball in the form of a "real" version - which essentially means a 6 dimensional version of the infinite history, the Crack of Time, etc. - also merging it with the "Real World" and then threatening to destroy all of existence, which includes the original Super Dragon Ball Heroes multiverse. Became much more powerful by the Universe Mission Arc, as he fought on par with Demon God Dabura, who was able to clash with Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta. Buu, with the same power, also previously fought Xeno Vegito, meaning Universe Arc Xeno Goku became as powerful as, if not more powerful than, the Dark Empire Arc fusions) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Towa, Mira and Time Breaker Bardock, who moved in a place that exists outside of history. Superior to Demigra, who also scales to these characters and transcended space-time in its entirety, becoming a higher-dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Can tank attacks from Demigra. Survived multiple attacks from Shroom, who defeated Xeno Janemba and fought Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range to Planetary via the Power Pole. At least Low Complex Multiversal via Ki Blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: The Power Pole, Senzu Beans Intelligence: Average academically, Genius combat tactician and martial artist (Goku is consistently portrayed and shown to be an adept martial artist and tactician, and has demonstrated tremendous combat skills along with an impressive ability to competently strategise mid-battle against the likes of Frieza and many of his other opponents. When he is aware of the fact that he cannot defeat his opponent using sheer strength, Xeno Goku will resort to the next best tactic he can manage in order to succeed, as shown when he decided to seal Omega Shenron knowing he is weaker than the latter) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character Profiles